


how would you react if i kissed you?

by lonelydoctors



Series: pirate alliance? more like pirate married! [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Awkward Kissing, Awkwardness, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Pining, Pining Trafalgar D. Water Law, Romantic Fluff, Soft kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, Touching, because you know... law's law, by his pirate husband none the less!!, can't blame him though honestly, embarrassed luffy, law is just straightforward like that, law thinks it's cute, luffy asking nonsense questions, luffy can be very dense when it comes to things like this, luffy gets his first kiss!!, luffy rambling, mentions of law's aversion to bread, pirate married, plus a little bit of sarcastic law, soft conversations, soft everything, that last tag is for law obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelydoctors/pseuds/lonelydoctors
Summary: “I like red.” Law takes a step forwards and carefully folds his legs beneath his body, setting his sword aside before he joins the smaller Captain on the floor. He hums quietly and Luffy shoots him a glance before adding, “And yellow. I also like yellow very much.” Law raises an eyebrow at that and looks down at his own yellow lined coat and Luffy’s red vest. “Is that so, Straw Hat-ya?”





	how would you react if i kissed you?

**Author's Note:**

> i will never be over the cuteness that is luffy and law. so have this little story about luffy's first kiss (you can't tell me that boy has kissed anyone before) and law finally giving in to his pining, yay!

It’s late in the afternoon and the evening sun is bathing the Thousand Sunny in bright reds and yellows when two Captains find themselves standing side by side on deck, watching the sunset.

“Torao, look!” The smaller Captain watches the horizon intently with sparkling eyes as the wind blows through his long black strands of hair, leaving them even messier than before and he leans over the railing just a bit more, recklessness surging through his veins and the ocean beneath calling out to him. “It’s so pretty…” A bubbly laugh follow his awed whisper and he turns around to the taller behind him, grinning brightly like he’s trying to outshine the sun surrounding them. Law feels the corners of his lips subtly turn up and the skin around his eyes crinkles as he glances past Luffy to look at the sunset. “I suppose so.”

Without warning, Luffy sighs and lets go of the railing as he flops down on deck, looking up at the sky wistfully. “I wish it’d always look like this…” he mumbles, “I like red.” Law takes a step forwards and carefully folds his legs beneath his body, setting his sword aside before he joins the smaller Captain on the floor. He hums quietly and Luffy shoots him a glance before adding, “And yellow. I also like yellow very much.” Law raises an eyebrow at that and looks down at his own yellow lined coat and Luffy’s red vest. “Is that so, Straw Hat-ya?” he asks flatly and the smaller Captain throws his head back and shuts his eyes as his infectious laugh fills the air. Law can’t help but smile along with him, when the other Captain can’t see.

“Do you think there’s an island out there where the sun never sets?” Luffy asks then and his nose scrunches up as he ponders his own question. “Or like, an island where it’s always night? That would be horrible, though…” He trails off and the serious expression on his face makes Law chuckle inwardly. “I think I’d prefer an island where it’s never night over that…” The smaller Captain continues and furrows his brows. “But that’d be weird, too, maybe…” He falls silent for a while, deep in thought, before he turns to look at the taller Captain with a grin on his face. “I’ve decided! An island in between would really be the best. Then it’d always be this pretty and you don’t have to choose between day and night.”

“If it’s always like this, you wouldn’t appreciate it as much, though, Straw Hat-ya,” Law remarks and a shadow flits across Luffy’s face before his eyes light up again and he laughs, “Nah. I’d never ever get tired of it.” He motions to the play of colours in the sky and Law doesn’t doubt him for a second. Luffy’s just the type of person to cherish beauty in the most mundane things, even if – or rather, especially if – all the people in the the world already got used to it.

“Maybe there’s even an island where they only eat meat! Torao, can you imagine?! I might even have to put off my plans of becoming Pirate King if we find an island like this!” Luffy laughs and Law rolls his eyes at the smaller Captain who keeps on talking joyfully, words and ideas dripping from his lips like honey. “What kind of island would you like best, Torao?” the smaller Captain muses eventually, tilting his head and furrowing his brows. “Definitely not an island made of bread,” he grins and Law screws up his face at the mere though of it. “Over my dead body,” he grumbles and Luffy bursts into full blown laughter, filling the air around them and reverberating off the sides of the ship. “Nah… maybe an island where you never have to talk to other people… that’d be your perfect island!”

“I’m not _that_ bad, Straw Hat-ya,” Law comments grumpily but Luffy merely smirks up at him as he pokes a finger in his side. “Yeah, right.”

Eventually Law zones out, giving only the occasional hum or nod of approval, and he doesn’t know how or when it happened but when he looks down at the smaller Captain, his leg is touching Luffy’s and Luffy’s hands brush past his shoulder with every move, his cool breath hitting his face with each word. Luffy doesn’t seem to have noticed their closeness yet and Law realises that this feeling is kind of familiar. If he thinks back on all the times they’d sit next to each other talking – or most of the times, just Luffy talking – he notes a pattern of them always being almost tangled up in each other at the end. Law never knows how it happens and he wonders if Luffy does. After throwing a glance at the other Captain, however, who’s still gesticulating wildly and chattering enthusiastically, his body leaning in towards Law’s, he figures that Luffy probably doesn’t know either.

Law lets his gaze travel over the lean frame of the smaller Captain, indulging himself, and his eyes linger on their touching knees and the red vest sliding off his shoulders. His eyes reach Luffy’s face and suddenly Law finds it hard to concentrate on the other’s words as he gets lost in his expression as he talks. Luffy is someone who wears his heart on his sleeve, his face a canvas for all the emotions he’s experiencing, his deepest parts laid bare to the world and it fascinates Law. The way his eyebrows would knit together ever so slightly when he pauses to think, the same way he’d purse his lips when pondering something. He’d occasionally stop to take a deep breath after talking incessantly for minutes upon minutes and the skin around his eyes would crinkle whenever his lips turned into that huge smile of his. Suddenly Luffy laughs at something he said and the sound surges through Law’s body like an electric shock and he feels his heart stutter when it reaches his chest.

Luffy eyes him for a second, as if he felt it, too, but doesn’t say anything and simply shuffles closer to the taller Captain as he continues to talk. Surely, he must have noticed by now that Law isn’t even listening anymore but it doesn’t seem to bother Luffy and he just keeps on talking to himself, filling the comfortable silence with dreams and endless possibilities. He’s not sure when it started, but Law finds himself enjoying the company of the smaller Captain a lot these days, his voice in the background a soothing noise that he never wants to do without again. The thought didn’t yet register properly when Luffy abruptly grins widely again as he lifts his hands to demonstrate something and Law doesn’t even know what he’s talking about but it doesn’t matter because he can sense the other’s glee and energy radiating off him from a mile away.

“How would you react if I kissed you?”

Luffy stops talking abruptly and his expression freezes, eyes turning wide as his mouth hangs open in an unfinished sentence and his hands hover in the air, right next to Law’s shoulders. Law’s eyes widen slightly as his own words sink in and he knows he should probably feel flustered or embarrassed but he really couldn’t care less at this very moment. Instead, he feels a warmth pooling in his stomach and a tingling in his hands as he keeps his eyes fixed on the smaller Captain, who’s still gaping up at him. His cheeks are tinted in the faintest of reds by now and it compliments the colour of his vest and the sunset behind him awfully well. Luffy slowly lowers his head but Law can make out the grin on his lips and his chest feels like bursting when Luffy answers, “I don’t know?”

Law didn’t ever think about the possibility that the smaller Captain may not have kissed anyone before but as he looks at the unusually shy boy in front of him, nothing makes more sense. A fond smile grazes his lips as he reaches out his hand to close what little space remained between the two of them and places a finger underneath Luffy’s chin. “Why don’t we find out?” he teases before he tilts Luffy’s chin up, only to find himself stunned into breathlessness at the wide blown pupils and bright grin beaming up at him. Law chuckles in a low voice before he closes his eyes and leans in to tentatively brush his lips against the other’s. Luffy’s lips taste like salt and meat and adventure and Law never wants to eat again if it means forgetting that taste. He pulls away, but it’s hardly noticeable as his lips still ghost over Luffy’s, and when he opens his eyes he finds the smaller Captain hovering in the air, eyes shut tightly. A soft sigh escapes Luffy at the loss of contact and he leans forward, like it’s the most natural thing to do, reaching for Law’s coat in order to drag him closer until their lips connect properly again.

It’s late in the afternoon and the evening sun is bathing the Thousand Sunny in bright reds and yellows when those colours merge and Luffy melts into his first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated!  
> come talk to me about one piece on my [tumblr](https://lonelydoctors.tumblr.com)! :D


End file.
